As we all know, general medicinal vials include an ampoule vial, a cillin vial, a card vial and a prefilled injector, etc.
Ampoule vial is a glass vial sealed with flame and is often used to store medicines for injection, vaccines and blood serum, etc., whose cleaning, drying, sterilization and filling technologies are mature, the sealing of the filling is adopted by heating the neck of the ampoule vial that has been filled with medicinal liquid using flame, and after melting, the ampoule vial is sealed using a wire-drawing sealing process. But the ampoule vial is not applicable to non-heat resistance medicine because the sealing thereof is heated using flame; in another hand, there is a risk of affecting quality of the medicine by a medicinal liquid chemical reaction caused due to high temperature during a filling process. When an amouple vial is to be used, a grinding wheel is used to cut the vial neck, the ampoule vial neck needs to be broken off with bare hands or opened by hard substance, and medicine inside the ampoule vial is sucked using an injector for injecting, and the injector directly contacts the medicine. It is extremely easy to result in debris of the grinding wheel adhesive to the vial wall and glass debris falling into the medicinal vial during a dispensing operation process, the poisonous medicinal liquid directly contacting the skin of the dispensed person causes infection, and the medicine contacts ambient air during opening the ampoule vial, there is a problem of secondary pollution, and the dosage of the manufactured product thereof is limited.
Cillin vial was named for holding penicillin in the earlier days, while cillin vial is also called as an injector vial made of sodium calcium glass, which is a small vial with a rubber plug sealing. There are brown and transparent cillin vials, etc., which are generally made of glass. Its neck part is thinner, and the part below the vial neck has the same width. The vial opening is slightly thicker than the vial neck and is slightly thinner than the vial body. The cillin vial may be used as an iodine vial, an injection liquid vial and an oral liquid vial, etc. When the cillin vial is used as an injection liquid vial, it is similar to the ampoule vial. That is, the dispensing operation process is tedious, an injector needs to be used to suck the medicine inside the cillin vial for injection, since it is difficult to suck out the medicinal liquid due to negative pressure generated inside the vial during sucking the medicine inside the cillin vial with an injector, the sucking intensity needs to increase to allow negative pressure to be generated inside the needle tube and the medicinal liquid to be sucked into the needle tube when the vial is standing upside down, however, which results in sucking air into the needle tube at an instant of pulling out the needle tube, there is a problem of secondary pollution.
An opening of the card vial is filled with rubber plug and sealed with an aluminum cap, and a tail part thereof is sealed by a rubber piston, similar to a glass needle tube injector with prefilled medicinal liquid, and a bi-pass guide needle head and a push rod for injection are additionally configured. The guide needle head is inserted into the rubber plug of the vial opening, the push rod is placed on the rubber piston of the vial tail part for applying force during the use of the card vial, and the medicinal liquid is injected into the human body under the pressure of the piston. Since the piston is not sealed with the aluminum cap by means of pressure, the medicinal liquid is expanded during high temperature sterilization, which easily causes the piston to fall off. Thus, the card vial belongs to a product without terminal sterilization. The medicinal liquid does not contact any member of the injector during the use of the card vial, which solves the problem of secondary pollution during the injection. However, since the card vial is not a terminal sterilized product, the tail part thereof is sealed by a rubber piston which is slidable during the use, thereby requiring a high sealing reliability technology and a large manufacture cost, and the selection of the manufacture dosage type is limited.
Prefilled injector directly fills an injection medicine into a glass injector, and an injection needle head is installed on the glass injector, the injector and the medicinal liquid package container are integrated. The injection is performed directly during the use, which is greatly convenient and its quality guarantee period is same long as those of the ampoule vial and the cillin vial. There are some prominent advantages as follows: (1) there is no cross infection during the use, unclean air in a ward cannot contact the medicine, thereby achieving safety injection; (2) it is extremely convenient for doctors and nurses, and there is no need to suck medicine and install a needle head, injection are directly performed and one-time used; (3) medicine is sufficiently utilized without residual medicinal liquid; and (4) self injection is applicable to an open country. However, the prefilled injector is similarly applicable to a non-terminal sterilization product only, such as a biological activity of vaccine, etc., and the package materials thereof are expensive, which is difficult to be promoted.
For most medicines, the manufacture package thereof in a pharmaceutical factory, storage and transportation thereof during the sale and the use thereof in a hospital do not have notable variation, especially the package of the medicine decides the use pattern in a hospital, and the involved dispensing widely has a problem of secondary pollution, there is no an ideal solution all over the world, and seamless connection among medicine manufacture, sale, dispensing and injection of human body cannot be realized.